scream for pain
by freyja0taku
Summary: Now she's curious. She wants to make sure if what Mikoto said was really true. "Did it really hurt?" she asked. —Don't read this.


Title: Ice cream for Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to the awesome Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

'It's normal for girls to talk about this right?' Kushina thought to herself as she thinks of what to say to her friend's question.

"I still haven't... so I don't know," she said as low as possible. It's a miracle but unfortunately for her, Mikoto still heard it.

"Oh, you're still not married so it's understandable."

Now she's curious. She wants to make sure if what Mikoto said was really true. "Did it really hurt?" she asked.

"It hurts a bit at first but after a while it's okay. It's really good actually," Mikoto said as she blushed and looked at her cake. Then she realized the possibility that the red-headed woman in front of her is scared of something. "Don't tell me you're scared?" she teased her friend as a grin spread on her face. It's actually not a surprise that Minato still haven't made a move on her friend. He must've think that she's still too innocent for those kinda things.

"Of course I'm not! I'm not scared at all!" She exclaimed as she stood up to emphasize her point. "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt like the novels that I've read, I tell 'ya. And Tsume told us that it didn't hurt one bit!"

Her black-haired companion smiled when she noticed that Kushina unconsciously used her known phrase. "Yeah right. It must've been different because of the partners, I don't know. It hurt but the pain was definitely worth it," Mikoto said as she showed a dreamy look on her face which made Kushina cringe.

"Well, I gotta go home now. Tell Fugaku I said hi," she said as she noticed the time and started to gather her things.

Mikoto accompanied her as a sign of hospitality and just because she wanted to. Then she remembered, "Oh that's right. He's gonna come back today right? That's why you want to go home earlier."

"What makes you say that?" Kushina asked as she stopped walking but she walked hurriedly again after she recovered.

"Hmmm? You're gonna visit him right?"

Kushina didn't answer. She heard it but she doesn't want her to feel good just because she's right. "Damn, am I really that easy to read?" she asked herself as she scowled.

Mikoto just smiled knowingly and didn't pushed her buttons. She doesn't want to anger her friend even if she still hadn't experienced the red habanero's wrath. She just saw it and swore that she wouldn't try to do such thing.

"Who's the 'he' you're talking about anyway? I ain't gonna meet anyone at the gate, I tell 'ya!" she realized her mistake after she said those words.

Mikoto just laughed because she knows that her friend got embarrassed and waved goodbye as she noticed that it's okay to send her off at the entranced to the Uchiha compound. "Whatever you say, just don't be too harsh on him."

She also waved as she walked away with one destination in her mind. She can't help but think that, "Hey, I'm not that harsh to him right?" trying to convince herself.

She wasn't really lying when she said that she wouldn't be meeting anyone at the gate. It's because she's meeting him at his house. It would be a pain to wait for him at the entrance and it's not like he'll mind if she barged in his apartment.

Thinking back, she didn't visit Mikoto just to be teased. She went to her friend's house because her friend excitedly invited her and even if she wanted to refuse she wouldn't be able to say so by looking at the delighted face of her married friend. She learned that Mikoto just came back after visiting the doctor for feeling sick in the morning. Her friend had a hint that she might be pregnant but nothing beats it when it comes out from the doctor's mouth. She's very happy and honored that her friend decided to tell her first. Well, her husband is away with Itachi and she can guess that Mikoto just wanted to tell it to someone so that her excitement can be eased. She'll forgive her for now.

Their talk suddenly shifted about her and Minato. It's not like she's shy to tell others that they're dating but the talk was uncomfortable. Why? It's because it's about first time!

They haven't got the chance to talk about it when Mikoto was first pregnant because she was busy with her missions at that time and they just forgot about it. Her friend must've remembered it after talking about babies.

Kushina is now anxious to know how it really feels. Minato always considers her feelings so she likes to think that he wouldn't mind if she just asked. She felt her face burn at that thought but she really wants to know.

* * *

Timeskip:

It's been a month since she tried to make him do it. And he still didn't succumb to her wishes. Well, she still didn't voice it out because she's embarrassed but she knows that he has a slight suspicion on what she's been doing for the past weeks.

Unfortunately, he always stops when their kiss began to get deep that she can feel dizzy with the sensation. Excusing himself that he remembered that he got something to do, or he's needed somewhere or anywhere away from her. She's slightly angry but the thumping in her heart and blurring of her mind and understanding delays her reaction that when she recovered, Minato was gone.

She's definitely not going let him go this time.

They were having a dinner, it's Christmas Eve. Moments like this are important for her but that still didn't stop her from trying.

She even chose to give a gift that will possibly make him do it.

"Now open it," she said after she gave her gift to Minato who tilted his head to the side to show his confusion. "Hurry up, I tell 'ya!"

That confused him more but he complied and opened it carefully. He can see that she rolled her eyes at his way of opening it but he can't help it! It's just the way he is.

Kushina watched impatiently as he opens it. But then felt conscious when she saw that he froze when he saw what's inside of it.

Then she heard him laugh.

"W-what? It's not a bad gift right?" she said trying to look calm in contrast to her raising heartbeat. "We will be able to use it, I tell 'ya!"

Minato waved his hands as an answer. But he absolutely feels that his face can resemble the color of Kushina's hair. He feels really lucky to have her.

He was nervous at first but tried his best not to show it earlier so after seeing Kushina's gift he felt himself relax. Now he can ask her the important question that could change the rest of their lives.

He fished his gift for Kushina in his pocket then went to her side.

"Kushina, forget the fact that you went and bought a condom. Will you wear this ring for me?"

He felt accomplished as he saw Kushina's shocked face. The shining eyes that rested on his was full of delight so he released a sigh of relief for it showed the sign that she accepts it. So he put it on her left ring finger.

"I'm so happy!" she thought to herself as she's embracing Minato tightly.

She must've said it out loud cause he replied, "Me too. I love you" he said as she felt his hand caress her back.

As cheesy as it sounds she replied, "I love you too."

"We'll gonna get married! Minato will be mine officially!" she thought to herself then remembered her mission. She won't feel shy anymore if she asked him about it. (She'll try even if she's still shy)

"So, will you?..." she calmed her running heart and broke their hug which earned her a confused stare from Minato. She hurriedly let the words out, "We'regonnagetmarriedanywaysolet'suse thegiftthatI'vebrought!Ireallywanttoknowifitreallyhurts,'yaknow!"

Minato stared for a moment to process what she said then laughed when he finally understood and began to kiss her.

She closed her eyes as she felt him kiss her, focusing on the blissful feeling. Relieved 'cause she thought that she'll finally learn the truth. Too bad, she let her guard down.

With a poof, he disappeared. "He used Hiraishin on me! Damn him!" she thought.

Then she noticed a note that's obviously written by Minato even if the writings are messy because it was written in haste. (Dunno if that's possible xD )

"If we're gonna get married soon, we might as well wait for it right?"

She's touched but still...

"MINATO!"

* * *

A/N: Yay MinaKush! I'm not a great writer so feel free to correct my mistakes.. Please tell me if it's confusing to read and if you like it even just a little bit.. xD

It's an idea I had in mind the moment I heard this line come out from Minato's mouth. "It's the first time I saw Kushina scream for pain. Is she alright?" Something like that.. hahah I know it's silly.. xD

… And yeah, that's the reason why Minato didn't see her cry for pain because it's for pleasure.. hahah


End file.
